User blog:Semerone/Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden (German Translation)
About this blog This blog is a duplicate of the blog entry I posted over at romhacking.net under my other alias Aeros2. It is a backup, which I am posting here, so it doesn't get lost or ends up unavailable due to the recently prolonged downtime of romhacking.net's servers. This translation project is a fan project, that isn't affiliated with the makers of Kishin Douji Zenki. I make no profit from this work. I made this in my free time as a fun little project for myself and later decided to release it to the public due to me founding Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and thinking, that I shouldn't keep the translation to myself, as it only benefits the Kishin Douji Zenki community as a whole. Topic: Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden (German Translation) first posted on July 06, 2016, 09:34:04 am last edited on August 01, 2016, 12:33:02 pm Final words/Worte zum Abschluss English/Englisch: After working on this every once and awhile for about two months, this project is finally done. I'm a bit sad that it's over, but that how things go. The finished Version 1.0 can now be found in my MediaFire folder. (the link can be found at the end of this post) Feel free to make this into a patch for Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden or contact the people from Dynamic Designs who made the English translation hack. Thank you for reading this. Greetings Aeros2 (alias Semerone) German/Deutsch: Nachdem ich für zwei Monate immer mal wieder and diesem Projekt gearbeitet habe, ist es nun endlich fertig. Ich bin ja tatsächlich ein bisschen traurig, dass es nun vorbei ist, aber so ist nun mal der Stand der Dinge. Die fertige Version 1.0 befindet sich nun in meinem MediaFire Ordner. (der Link steht am Ende dieses Posts) Es steht euch frei hieraus einen Patch für Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden zu machen, oder die Leute von Dynamic Designs zu kontaktieren, welche den englischen Übersetzungshack gemacht haben. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Viele Grüße Aeros2 (alias Semerone) My project and the link to my translated scripts/Mein Projekt und der Link zur meinen übersetzten Scripts English/Englisch: As I'm a huge fan of the Kishin Douji Zenki series, I was overenjoyed when Dynamic Designs brought out an English translation of Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. A few months back, I founded a wiki based on the series, the Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. Today I decided that as Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden is my favorite game in the series, I could go an translate it from English into my native language. So here's my new project which features the German translation of "Demon God Child Zenki - Battle Raiden" which would translate as something like "Dämonengötterkind Zenki - Der Donnerkämpfer". As I prefer the original title "Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden", I decided to call the project that way. My German translation is translated from the English script by Dynamic Designs, while it also has been completely translated by one person, namely me. Now that the translation is done, the only thing that has to be done would be a skilled text hacker making a patch using my German translation and adding it into the game. Greetings Aeros2 (alias Semerone) German/Deutsch: Da ich ein großer Fan der Kishin Douji Zenki Reihe bin, war ich überglücklich als ich sah, dass Dynamic Designs eine englische Übersetzung von Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden herausgebracht hatte. Vor einigen Monaten gründete ich ein Wiki basierend auf der zuvor genannten Reihe und nannte es Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. Da Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden mein Lieblingsspiel der Kishin Douji Zenki Reihe ist, habe ich mich heute dazu entschieden es aus dem Englischen in meine Muttersprache zu übersetzen. Hiermit präsentiere ich euch mein neustes Projekt, welches die deutsche Übersetzung von "Demon God Child Zenki - Battle Raiden", was im Deutschen so viel wie "Dämonengötterkind Zenki - Der Donnerkämpfer" bedeuten würde, beinhalten wird. Ich finde aber den ursprünglichen Titel "Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden" besser und nenne dieses Projekt deshalb auch so. Meine deutsche Übersetzung ist eine Übersetzung des englischen Scripts von Dynamic Designs, während die deutsche Übersetzung vollständig von einer Person, namentlich mir übersetzt wurde. Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlt ist ein geschickter Texthacker, der aus meiner deutschen Übersetzung einen Patch erstellt und diesen in das Spiel einbaut. Viele Grüße Aeros2 (alias Semerone) Updates: 1st August 2016 Version 1.0 New translated content in this version: The complete text for the fifth Stage (Stage 5-1, Stage 5-2, Stage 5-3, Stage 5-4) and the Ending Fixes: Fixed all of the Evil Sorcerers' names to resemble their original Japanese names. Changed all !! to ! 23th July 2016 Version 0.5 New translated content in this version: The complete text for Chiaki's Tutorial and the fourth Stage (Stage 4-1, Stage 4-2, Stage 4-3, Stage 4-4) Also all instances calling Zenki a "Guardian Spirit" have been changed into "Demon God" for the following reason: Zenki is a Demon God (Kishin). This gets often falsely translated as a Guardian Spirit. But this also might be by purpose, as in the 90' some consoles had a huge problem with regligious things like gods, hell, etc. Es wurden auch alle Fälle in denen Zenki als "Schutzgeist" bezeichnet wird in "Dämonengott" geändert, da es sich wie folgt verhält: Zenki ist ein Dämonengott (Kishin). Dies wird aber oft fälschlicherweise as Schutzgeist übersetzt. Es kann aber auch sein, dass dies Absicht war, denn in den 90'ern hatten viele Konsolen ein Problem mit religiösen Dingen wie Göttern, der Hölle oder ähnlichem. 10th July 2016 Version 0.4 New translated content in this version: The complete text for the third Stage (Stage 3-1, Stage 3-2, Stage 3-3, Stage 3-4) 6th July 2016 Version 0.3 New translated content in this version: The other half of the text from the first Stage and the complete text for the second Stage (Stage 1-3, Stage 1-4, Stage 2-1, Stage 2-2, Stage 2-3, Stage 2-4) Version 0.2 The translation now also features the following: Menus (Main Menu, CONFIGURATION), Stage Intro, Miscellaneous (Hud, Game Over and "too many lives" messages, Zenki's Transformation Sequence) and half of the text from the first Stage (Stage 1-1, Stage 1-2) Version 0.1 In the first Version of the translation, I translated the game's Intro into German. All versions of the translation can be found here: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/yanqdzndhbpdc/translations Category:Blogs Semerone off-topic KDZ translation Category:Backups